shadows_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elektra Bolton
|birthday = 11 June 1996 |hometown = Lumiose City |region = Kalos |loveinterest = |relatives = * Clemont Bolton (father) * Unnamed mother * Bonnie Bolton (paternal aunt) * Meyer Bolton (paternal grandfather) |hair = Platinum blonde |eyes = Green |skin = Fair |height = 5"3' |team = |teamrank = |partner = |gym = |badge = |type = |champ = |elite = |brain = |symbol = |debut = Journey Through the Regions |mentioned = }}Elektra Ava Bolton is a 17-year-old Pokémon Trainer from the Lumiose City of the Kalos Region. She is the only daughter and child the Lumiose City Gym Leader Clemont Bolton, the niece of Coordinator/Performer, Bonnie Bolton, and the granddaughter of Meyer Bolton. Characteristics Personality Physical description Elektra has platinum hair and green eyes. Powers & Abilities As the future Lumiose City Gym Leader, Elektra has made it her mission to learn as much as she can on Electric-types so she can be prepared for anything. Despite two of her Pokémon aren't Electric-types, she doesn't care and finds that having some non-Electric-types is still good. After all, her father has a Chesnaught and Diggersby, non-electric-type Pokémon. * Extensive knowledge on Electric-types: As the daughter of an Electric-type Gym Leader, Elektra's been around Electric-types all her life and has gained great insight and knowledge on them. She also knows vast knowledge on how to raise and care for Electric-types. * Cooking: From her father, Elektra was taught how to cook. It works as she does the cooking when traveling with Scarlett Montgomery and Bailey Ketchum, who has an appetite just like her father. * Battling: Elektra is also an extremely abled battler. Before traveling, she battled at the Battle Chateau, which she holds the ranking of Countess. History Pre-series Born and raised in Lumiose City, Elektra grew up with Electric-types. As Clemont's daughter, it was viewed that she would someday take over, though what people didn't know was that Elektra had plans to do that from the start. Elektra's best friend is Liberty Aiden, who she met at Trainer's School. They did everything together and vowed to go on a journey together, though they started their journey until they were 14. However, they didn't start in Kalos, rather Kanto where they studied the native Pokémon. Neither were interested in Gym Battles, Performances, or Contests, so they opted to travel around and learn about the many Pokémon in the other regions. While in Kanto, Elektra requested a battle with Electric-type Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, to get some practice, which was when Shinx evolved into Luxio. During the next two years, they traveled through Johto and Sinnoh before coming home. A year prior to the series, Elektra and Liberty headed to the Unova region, on the recommendation by Ash Ketchum (also Elektra's godfather). It was during that time where Elektra's Luxio evolved into Luxray and Liberty's Dragonair evolved into Dragonite. Journey Through the Regions Kalos Arc Elektra is set to appear in Kalos Episode 4: A Home Visit! when Scarlett and Bailey return from Santalune City. Elektra is seen having a practice match against her father with her Jolteon; Liberty is seen standing in the stands. Though the outcome of the battle isn't seen, Elektra greets the daughter of her Godfather with happiness. Before the beginner trainers can leave, Elektra voices wanting to go with them; Liberty goes as well. Pokémon As the next Lumiose City Gym Leader, Elektra aims to become the best Electric-type trainer ever. On Hand Trivia Category:Journey Through the Regions characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trainers